Talk:Fleur Delacour
French Heart in french is cœur, not cour. And it doesn't sound the same! Fleur Delacour means "flower of the court". I wrote "courtship" because I didn't remembered the right word. I'M FRENCH! Who stunned her? Did Moody stun her? I thought Krum did, under the Imperius curse? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:41, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :I remember that Moody/Crouch Jr used a spell on someone at the mazing shooting through the vine wals, but I am not sure if was the Imperius curse. I am reading the Globet, I give the answer to you in a few days xP ::Crouch/ Moody in the book, Krum in the film. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 00:34, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Relationships The relationships area is almost a straight cut and paste from earlier in the article. Is is necessary to have it?Mafalda Hopkirk 19:55, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :While certain information is repeated, it serves more as a concise overview of the relationships between the two characters. Any repeated information may be spread out over a particularly large article, and some people may want to view only certain information regarding the character. Having it in one place allows the reader to find it immediately rather than sift through the entire article. Conversely, the relationship section may contain information that is relevant to the relationship, but not appropriate for inclusion in the main text of the article itself. I have re-added the relationship section to the article for now. Also, please be careful not to remove reference tags from the text while editing, as removing the one you did (at the end of the Deathly Hallows section) caused other reference tags that were linked to not show up correctly. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 21:39, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks C.O., that makes sense. I'll be more careful in editing. Mafalda Hopkirk 22:16, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Fleur and Percy I still think, that the information, that they first met before the Battle of Hogwarts, is simply wrong. Fleur was a participant of the TWT and Percy was a juror. He awarded her points. They sat on the same table at the Yule Ball. It doesn't matter, how much they interacted during these incidents, they still met. Neville Longbottom 12:56, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Photo I think the main image is a little outdated, so I think this image would suffice, as it is from DH.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 17:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's not. It's from GoF, its Fleur in her Yule Ball dress. Compare it to this image. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] ([[User talk:Cavalier One|''Wizarding Wireless Network]]) 17:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i think we need a change of main image,but this is not from DH. ::Oh. I thought it was similar to the one she was wearing in the pictures from the wedding in DH. My bad.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 17:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Infobox image Voting for a new infobox image is now open. Normal voting policy applies. Voting will be open for one week or until a clear consensus is reached, whichever comes first. New candidates may continue to be submitted, but the current voting deadline will stand. Voting will close at 17:00 wiki-time on sunday, Oct. 17th. - Nick O'Demus 17:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Candidates File:Fleurmain.jpg|Current image (from ''GoF) File:FLEUR1.jpg|''DH'' image For GoF image (+0) * For DH image (+0) * Discussion DH image, without a doubt.Pol 871 (Send me an Howler!) 17:36, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :All right, why? The Knights Who Say Ni 18:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I just wish there were a better DH image of her, this one is far better then the one that was being put up prior, but the black thing randomly up by her head, bugs the $%&#( out of me. --BachLynn (Accio!) 17:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I completely agree with you. I would choose 'DH image', even if it is not so good. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 15:35, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of, can we get the image added here either deleted or changed to the newer version (the one that is in the above subsection)? The Knights Who Say Ni 18:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :: - Nick O'Demus 18:37, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I prefer GOF image, a DH image would be fine, but it's better to wait until we get this one or another one without the "black thing". -- 16:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC)